Presently, for centering the rollers at the foot of an ingot mold, the operator performs a series of manual operations for adjusting the position of the rollers by using a monolithic template designed to be adapted and secured by means of shims or spacers to the inner walls of the crystallizer, housed inside the ingot mold body, such that it follows the tapers existing in the walls of the crystallizer.
In particular, the operator first aligns the intrados rollers by means of the spacers and the template, and then repeats the same operation for the extrados rollers and the side rollers. If necessary, the centering is completed by adjusting the position of the rollers at other sides of the crystallizer, as in the case of a quadrangular section.
The afore-mentioned manual operations of centering by using this monolithic template disadvantageously require long times, and the centering effectiveness is however highly related to the operator's experience and skills.
It is therefore felt a need for implementing a template for centering the rollers at the foot of an ingot mold that allows to overcome the afore-mentioned drawbacks.